This is a MORE Development Award proposal submitted by Dr. Andrew O. Martinez, Associate Professor of Genetics at the University of Texas at San Antonio (UTSA). The goal of the MORE Award is to provide Dr. Martinez with the opportunity to obtain advanced training and experience in the techniques and concepts of molecular biology in aging research. The acquisition of this experience will be essential for Dr. Martinez' future research career in aging research. It will also enable him to offer his students the opportunity to learn new techniques and to use them in their biological studies and research, and will enhance the research and research training environments of the home institution, UTSA. The proposed sponsor is Dr. Barbara H. Bowman, distinguished geneticist and researcher, Professor and Chair of the Department of Cellular and Structural Biology at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA). The specific objectives of the research plan are: (l) to introduce Dr. Martinez to new concepts and techniques in molecular biology research in aging; (2) to offer him the opportunity to participate in on-going research in the laboratory of Dr. Bowman at UTHSCSA; (3) to provide the opportunity for him to author a group of publications which will demonstrate the research productivity required to be competitive for an R0l grant; and (4) to provide the opportunity for him to establish long- term research collaborations with high caliber researchers at UTHSCSA. The MORE Award research plan will consist of: (l) training in the techniques of recombinant DNA and transgenic research including cloning, DNA sequencing, transfections, footprinting, mobility shifts, nuclear run- on analysis, nuclear extract preparation, transgenic mouse technology and polymerase chain reaction; (2) participation in an on-going research project on the regulation of expression of human haptoglobin transgenes in transgenic mice during aging and inflammation in collaboration with Dr. Bowman and other researchers; (3) participation in departmental seminars, journal club and relevant coursework. The experience will be fashioned to provide Dr. Martinez with a solid background in molecular biology theory and practice. He will devote 100% of his time to the proposed research activities for three months during the summer in each year of the award, and will maintain continuity of the research plan during the academic year.